This invention relates to electronic data processing and more specifically to systems and methods of use for querying, selecting and ordering complex multi-component packages.
Purchasers of specialized, complex, multi-component packages, such as fishing tackle packages, have traditionally had to perform independent research on the requirements of a particular location, species and fishing method. They then had to coordinate the individual item selection to obtain a workable ensemble and then order the components of the package, which might have hundreds of components, through many vendors. Research could be required which may include review of guidebooks and equipment catalogs and consultations with salesmen or manufacturer's representatives. Often the requirements for a particular fishing location may only be known to a small group of specialists requiring investigation by the user to find those specialists.
Today many people are very busy and have less time than in the past. In order to acquire the required components it is probable that multiple stores, catalog vendors or other sources would have to be contacted and orders placed therewith. Performing the required research and purchase coordination for complex multi-component packages requires significant effort and is time consuming.
Given the complexity and number of specialized items required to form a package, it is possible that the user could be provided with erroneous information leading to the purchase of one or more components that are not suited to the required use. Since the components have to be matched to one another to operate correctly, an incorrect component choice can lead to non-functionality of the system as a whole. Additionally, a user may fail to identify and purchase a required component thus leading to the acquisition of a non-functioning system.
Even with sophisticated search engines it may be difficult for users to find the invention website. The invention's ability to be accessed and used directly through multiple separate websites facilitates the user's access and further ensures that the user can obtain a coordinated, appropriate system.
Thus, purchasers of complex multi-component packages need systems and methods of purchase that do not require extensive investments of time and effort. Additionally, obtaining a coordinated, appropriate multi-component package needs to be more assured of occurring.
Many of the foregoing identified problems are solved by this invention. The systems and methods of use for querying, choosing and ordering complex multi-component packages of the invention provides a convenient, efficient and more reliable alternative to the methods currently available.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to permit the user to be queried on the required use of the items, with subsequent selection of components and ordering using a personal computer communicating over a global communications network.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to present the user with staged queries on the intended use, location, family of items and relative item quality requirements, or other suitable criteria. It is another objective of the present invention that the system determines the required components based on the results of the queries and presents those component choices to the user. It is yet another objective of the present invention that the user can make modifications, additions or deletions, to the component lists, if desired. It is yet another object of the present invention to permit the user to place an order for the components.
It is yet another object of the present invention to have access from other websites on the global communication network by requesting a purchase and having the invention site appear with originating site framing.